Taga (MYM1)
Taga is a moveset by Eaode, and the first moveset posted in Make Your Move. --- -Taga- Description: Yes, the very character that Eaode created that you did not know about joins the Brawl!!! Taga is a Bouxrie (Booh-Ree) Dragon, a Bipedal Species of Reptile that has unique attributes such as the ability to speak, a human level intelligence, and the ability to summon electricity at will. Stats: Size: *** Taga is average height compared to the rest of the cast. Weight: ** Taga's weight is a little bit below average. Speed: **** Taga is decently speedy, having a fast running speed and relatively speedy attack execution Power: *** Taga doesn't have too much power, but enough to be able to rack up damages and get kills at around 100% Range: *** Taga has average range on his regular atacks, but gets more range when using electricity. Fall Speed: **** Taga falls a bit faster than most characters, increasing his combo ability and his ability to get comboed. Attacks: A: Taga jabs out with his left hand. No knockback. AA: Taga Spins counter-clockwise, hitting opponents with his tail. If A is not pressed again he will stay facing the other direction. Low knockback AAA: Taga completes the spin with a right hook. Has knockback equal to Mario's AAA, and hits enemies up and away. Forward Tilt: Taga jumps in the air, spinning clockwise, striking with his tail and kicking immediately after with his right foot. Has decent knockback but a little bit of lag afterward. Up Tilt: Taga quickly thrusts his right fist staright above him while clenching his left in anger. Down Tilt: Taga quickly does a crouching spin and sweeps the ground with his tail. Pops the opponent up in the air with knockback like Roy's Dtilt in Melee. Forward Smash: Taga brings his arms back quickly and then thrusts them forward in a kamehameha-like stance, unleashing a small explosion of electricity in his hands kncoking opponents up and away. this move won't kill outright on most characters until about 125% but you can at least knock them off and edgeguard. Down Smash: Taga turns and jerks both his arms at a downward angle toward the ground, releasing small lightning bolts quickly downward with decent knockback. If the lightning does not hit the ground, it will continue downward at it's predetermined angle until it hits something. But it will lose knockback the more distance it covers. This move is great for edgeguarding because it will shoot down off the stage at a 45 degree angle and hit recovering opponents. Up Smash: Taga crouches down and then launches himself into the air doing a barrel roll. He hits the opponents with a double kick and his tail (if the kicks don't connect). The final tail hit only connects if the kicks do not,m and the tail doesn't have as much knockback as the second kick. This move combos well at low percents, and at higher percents if you hit with the tail instead. Forward Aerial: Starts out like Mario's Fair in SSB64, Taga spins and kicks with his left foot and then flips and delivers a second kick with his right foot at an upward angle. This move is great for combos because if knocks them upward without to much knockback and has decent stun. Up Aerial: Taga does a backflip and kicks the enemy twice and then lands. The end of this move has an additional hit from his tail in the back that sends people at a slightly downward horizontal angle with weak knockback. The regular part of this move if just like Mario's or Falcon's in that it can continue combos well. Neutral Aerial: Sex Kick with decent knocback. Back Aerial: Taga spins back and extend a kick with good reach. Works like Samus's Bair in Melee but not quite as strong. Down Aerial: Taga lifts up his legs and swipes downward with his tail like Mewtwo's Dair without the flip, and a little faster. This is a meteor smash. Specials: Up Special: Cloud Strike. A Cloud Zips by Taga's head and he grabs onto it's tail, hanging onto it for a little while before jumping off with a kick forward. Demonstration: Neutral Special: Taga puts his hands together very briefly and summons a ball of electricity in his hand. This acts like an item, he can throw it in any direction with warying degrees of strength. Once he throws it, it will elongated and travel in a straight path (if sent up/down) or in an arc (if thrown to the side). It gives decen damage and a bit of knockback. It can be followed up because it has a little stun like YLink's arrows in Melee. Demonstration: Forward Special: Taga reaches one hand out and Summons electromagnetic force to pull distant enemies toward him. Has little lag so it can be followed up by a grab, attack, etc. Does not damage opponent. (this could be great for saving your teammate as well :D) Demonstration: Down Special: Taga summons a huge lightningbolt down from the heavens to strike himself. If the opponent is hit by the bolt above Taga they will receive decent damage but barely any knockback. However, when the Lightning Bolt hits Taga, he will redirect it through his body and out of his hands on both sides of him. This delivers good knockback and damage, and has good range, but is very laggy afterwards. Illustration: Miscellaneous: Grab: Taga reaches out his right arm and grabs the opponents. Grab Attack: Taga jerks the opponents by their neck while jolting electric current through them. Forward Throw: Taga holds the enemy in place and kicks them away, like Link's Fthrow but more powerful. Down Throw: Slams the enemy into the ground and then stomps them, popping them into the air a little bit. Good for starting combos Back Throw: Heaves the opponent into the air behind him and then sends out a Thunderbolt to intercept them, giving additional knockback and damage. Up Throw: Just tosses them up into the air. Can be followed up at lower percents. Get up Attacks: < 100%: Taga pushes himself into a backflip and land on his feet. > 100%: Taga Struggles to get up, and then punches in both directions. Ledge attack: < 100%: Taga springs himself up like a gymnast and kicks his enemies out of the way > 100%: Taga gets one le back on the stage, swipes his tail, and gets up. Taunts: Up: Taga raises his head toward the sky and laughs Side: Taga motions with his hands toward the side with a "WTF" motion Down: Taga makes an open hand gesture and says "Of Course." in a sigh. FINAL SMASH: IONIZATION Taga Takes a powerful stance and stomps onto the ground. Electricty flows through the stage as all solid platforms and sage elements become an electrical hazard. Characters that touch the ground will take 10% damage and be knocked into the air with a bit of stun. Taga is immune to the danger and can roam the stage dealing additional damage to his enemies. This effect lasts for 15 seconds. Category:Make Your Move 1 movesets Category:Movesets by Eaode Category:Contest: MYM1 Category:Author: Eaode Category:Franchise: Original Character